


72. Quickies

by usermechanics



Series: 101+ Kink Prompts [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Yoshiko gives Riko sin for the first time.





	72. Quickies

**Author's Note:**

> Can I use stylistic minimalism in an erotic fic to my advantage? I don't know. I challenged myself to write an erotic fic with 100 or fewer words and I think that I did pretty well on it.

Riko didn't realize "little demons" had to sin, but if that was Yoshiko's request, she was to follow. 

Yoshiko loved the sound of clattering chains, a prelude to such sin; their ravenous desires were newfound; Riko, especially, felt hot.

Riko resisted for show. Yoshiko's fingers were down there. At her vulva.

Yoshiko prodded, rubbed her clit: softly, for Riko's virginity's sake.

Riko ground, squelched, and released moans Yoshiko's lips snuffed. Yoshiko milked her of sin like a datenshi should until Riko sprayed. Only one finger touched her. She took one minute. 

Yoshiko cleaned her hand and freed her. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been the most difficult fic that I have ever written, in all honesty. To give you an understanding, the notes for this fic contain twenty-seven fewer words than the fic itself does.


End file.
